


Temple Rumors

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Open requests, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: All large religious organisations have their own cultural sayings, myths, and legends. But they also have a lot of stories and rumors.Like;How it's easy to get rid of Skywalker when he's being annoying, all it takes is a handful of sand.How Master Windu takes cat naps in trees in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.How Master Che is actually a vengeful spirit.And many more.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. How to get rid of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Requests/Ideas for this series! Feel free to leave suggestions down below!

Rumor has it that there is a very quick and easy way to get rid of Padawan Skywalker, now Knight Skywalker, if he is being particularly obnoxious or obtuse. Of course the Masters of the Temple would never use this method, not where they could be seen, but it is effective.

All you need is a small pouch filled with sand. Which can be found in many of the gardens in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

If Skywalker is nearby and being his usual self all you have to do it carefully pull out the pouch and “accidentally” spill the sand between you and Skywalker. Instantly he’ll stop and stare at the shimmering grains in confusion, refusing to go anywhere near it.

Quickly make your excuses but keep it simple. If you aren’t very good at diplomacy just tell him you were carrying it for someone else who asked for a sample. Then make your apologies and retreat.

If you’ve done it right he shouldn’t follow you any more.

Or so the rumor goes.


	2. Cat Naps

The Master of the Order vanishes just after midday meal every afternoon and disappears into the gardens to meditate, where no one sees him for at least an hour. But rumor has it that what he’s really doing is taking a nap.

It started with little Crevka, an Initiate who had accidentally knocked over Knight Gerrshik while she was carrying some delicate ferns that needed to be replanted in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. After a stern lecture about looking where one was going and feeling for others in the force Knight Gerrshik spoke with Crechemaster Tillia. Crevka was ordered to help replant the ferns.

While working under the critical eye of the Knight, Initiate Crevka stopped for a break to drink some water and rub the sweat off of his brow. There was a nice breeze generated by the filtration system, to help keep the air nice and clean. Crevka threw his head back and dumped some water on his head to cool down. When he opened his eyes he was staring straight up into the trees above him.

Then he saw it. Someone was resting on the branch of a tree far above them, robes draping over the sides of the bough. At first he was perplexed, he hadn’t felt anyone meditating nearby and he doubted that Knight Gerrshik would want to disturb anyone. Or at least would have politely warned them that they would be replanting some ferns.

He pointed them out to the Knight and after a moment her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. “Master Windu?” She whispered, incredulous. After a moment of silence Crevka, feeling emboldened by the silence, asked the Knight what the Master was doing. After a moment Knight Gerrshik finally answered.

“He’s... sleeping?” Neither of them could really believe it, but the force felt content around the man so they quickly, and quietly, finished their task and crept away.

No one’s been brave enough to ask the man himself if he takes naps after the midday meal so it remains just another rumor.


End file.
